


The New Day Rising

by Assassin_J



Series: Ouri Stories [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Corvo Attano, Gay Outsider, Human Outsider, M/M, No DOTO Spoilers, Not DOTO-compliant, Not intended to be DOTO-compliant since I haven't played DOTO, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, i'm a slut for ''honor for all'' the D1 end theme, the rumor come out: does corvo is bi for the outie guy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Writember Day 26 - "Moment""You more openly declare your love for a Void God than you did for an Empress.""Hey, you'renota Void God anymore."(Sequel toTear Down The Wall)





	The New Day Rising

It was a liminal moment. Just before sunrise, just before light began climbing up the east horizon.

The wedding of Ouri and Corvo was to begin soon.

For Ouri's protection, and also because the couple wished it so, the event would not be too grand or ostentatious. Just a simple ceremony on an open field on a cliff overlooking the sea, with a small contingent of guests: Emily, of course, and Wyman, and Sokolov, and Meagan, and a few others. The Royal Protector was a figure of public interest, so they would have to place a modest announcement in the Dunwall Courier afterward, or else the gossips would have a field day concocting their own story about who Corvo's young lover was, and they might discover in their fervor that he actually wasn't young at all, but millennia old—

Ouri did not too much resemble his former form today. He had his hair fancily combed with a part (thanks to Wyman, who had insisted to help him on this point), and he wore an elegant suit of very light grey, with black shining buttons. Never before had he worn something so aristocratic in design.

Corvo's suit was a deep dark navy-almost-black, and Ouri had commented it was like the depths of the Ocean. His hair was combed too, by Emily's patient hands that had tamed every snag.

Neither one of them had really had the desire to write custom vows, for they already knew each others' feelings and didn't wish to speak them in public. So the officiant (Corvo had sought out one of the less-fanatical Overseers for this occasion) simply spoke the standard words as the grooms faced each other and held hands.

As the Overseer spoke and the sun rose, Corvo stared into Ouri's new eyes. They were so colorful, so alive. The old black ones had been captivating too, but he didn't miss them one bit. These ones were better.

"...and by the Abbey's authority, I declare that these two are now pledged together until death parts them. May their love and devotion burn a bright fire even in the darkest times."

It was not _exactly_ the standard words; usually that last bit was "a bright fire even when the dark Void threatens." But Corvo had privately requested that Overseer Stanton not mention the Void, claiming that his fiancé did not like to hear of that place, especially on this happy day.

Some of the guests knew Ouri's true background. Others of them suspected that this "foreign noble" was not really such, and shared whispers among each other that he was simply a random Tyvian whom Corvo had fallen for and brought to Dunwall. Those who knew the truth did not try too hard to dispel this rumor.

Corvo and Ouri exchanged their rings of polished whalebone and silver, then leaned close and shared a moderate kiss. The guests all applauded, and a couple of them even whistled their approval.

And that was it. They were married. They walked together through the parting crowd, toward the edge of the field, until they were out of earshot of all the guests, who busied themselves with libations and small talk.

"Until death parts us," Ouri said, gazing across the sea.

Corvo nodded soberly.

Ouri turned to him.

They were both thinking of Jessamine.

After a heavy pause, Ouri spoke. "I am your second partner, but your first spouse."

"Yes, but I-" Corvo shook his head. "I stayed with her as long as I possibly could, even _past_ death, even _without_ making that vow in a ceremony. And there were such damn _politics_ in play, don't forget. She and I never wanted to declare our love too openly."

A slight smirk twisted Ouri's lips. "You more openly declare your love for a Void God than you did for an Empress."

"Hey," Corvo took Ouri's forearms and pulled him close in, as if for another kiss. "You're _not_ a Void God anymore."

"But still, you had the Overseer alter his wording."

"You did _live there_ for thousands of years," Corvo said through his teeth, "so I thought you might want to avoid people calling it _dark and evil_."

"As if I have not heard people call it that all my life," Ouri retorted with a smile. "I am quite numb to that sentiment by now, Corvo."

Corvo sighed and smiled weakly back. "All right. I just wanted to make this wedding as pleasant for you as possible."

Ouri gave him a quick little kiss. "Believe me, it has been _very_ pleasant, just by virtue of your love for me."

**Author's Note:**

>  _These ones were better._ added 1-27-18


End file.
